With Him, Forever and Always
by emoluvr108
Summary: I'm scared. I don't like this place. That woman. These people. It's dark and cold. And everyone is murderous. They all go insane, especially Lily. But never Haine. He's sane. And somehow he stays that way. With him, power is nothing. Giovanni POV. No love! … Actually admiration that turns into obsession/love later in the story.


**One of the mangas I've been into lately is Dogs : Bullets & Carnage. So, here is a little oneshot I wrote of how Giovanni came to be obsessed with Haine. Hope you enjoy! . **

***NOTE* I own nothing. And I don't know the other kids names (only Haine, Giovanni, and Lily), so I completely made them up… I think…**

Chapter : Power is Nothing

CRACK! The noise made me tremble in fear. Lily was going crazy, attacking everything in her path, friend or foe. Haine walked out of a side room. Our "mother" was standing in the doorway of where he had just exited. She was smiling. I shivered. I looked over at Haine; he had pinned Lily to the floor and had proceeded to calm her down. She fell apart under him. She cried, and he soothed her. After a while, they got up and walked over. Haine walked past me to "her". She talked to him, hugged him, and left.

"Let's go!" Haine said, shocking me out of my reverie.

I nodded. So did Lily. We walked to the lunchroom, where we met up with the others. Lunch was as dull and boring as usual. Our meat was soggy, the greens were old and moldy, and the milk was expired. It was like they didn't care what happened to us. Only Haine got good food, which he never ate. He always gave his food away; he liked eating like the rest of us. It made him seem less important in his mind, but in our minds it made him into something a kin to our king.

"Mother" cares for Haine; "she" treats him like a prince. "Her" prince. "She" hugs him, touches him, feeds him; everything "she" does for him was far unlike what she does for the rest of us. "She" would give Haine anything he wanted; he need only ask. "She" tried to give Haine his own room, specially equipped with, well, everything imaginable. Haine refused and chose to bunk with the rest of us. Some of us called him crazy for turning the offer down. Haine just shrugged it off. He said that there were more important things in life than good rooms and food. I personally agreed with Heine, not that I would ever say it aloud. Some things just are more important.

"-vanni! Giovanni!"

"Ah!" I yelped as I felt a hand clasp onto my shoulder.

Kohaku laughed. He released my shoulder. The conversation picked up where it had left off.

"We need an escape plan," Akira said, "Any ideas?"

They continued talking, while I got up and walked away. I couldn't be a part of such a thing. I didn't want to get on "Mother's" bad side. I heard a voice over the intercom calling for someone. I didn't know who, and I didn't care.

I turned a corner to see three scientists with the barely controllable mutts. They were the reason I didn't want to get on "Mother's" bad side, either she would feed me to them or turn me into one of them. A subject of "her" experiments. They saw me and started going crazy. Two of the mutts broke free and charged. I knew I was about to be killed, then subsequently revived, and killed all over again. But the blow never came.

I opened my eyes to see Haine in front of me. An arm through his torso. He grabbed the two of them and held them back long enough for me to get up.

"Haine," I whispered.

"Oh, good. You're okay," Haine breathed. It seemed like of his lungs was punctured.

Haine then proceeded to push the two away, thus freeing his now healing body. Standing tall, Haine attacked the mutts; rendering them helpless and broken. He grabbed my arm, and I flinched. I waited for him to attack me, like Lily does when she goes berserk. Instead, he dragged me away. I looked up at him; he was perfectly normal.

"Haine, you're not berserk?" I asked shocked.

"I never go berserk, except for those first couple weeks," he looked at me, "You don't either. Go berserk, I mean."

"That's because I'm a coward," I mumbled, "And weak."

"You're not weak!" Haine shouted, "Don't degrade yourself!"

I looked at him in admiration. No one had ever told me that before. No wonder everyone liked Haine. We talked until we reached my destination, then Haine left.

(A couple hours later)

We were all gathered in the fight room. Our "mother" appeared on the screen, with Haine strapped up behind her. She droned on about Haine becoming our leader and so on so forth. All I could think about was Haine. My eyes were drawn to his chest; his lean and toned body. I just wanted to snuggle up in his arms like Lily gets to do when he calms her down.

I was brought back to reality, when I heard yelling all around me. I looked around to see everyone killing each other. I backed into the corner and cowered in fear. _'You're not weak! Don't degrade yourself!'_ Haine's words came back to me. I was about to come out, when Haine burst into the room.

No, it wasn't Haine. It was the 'Fuher' "mother" was talking about; he had taken control of Haine's body and mind in order to kill something or someone. It must've been a while since he got to do just that.

He killed Lily and then brought Haine back. In a fit of rage, Haine crushed Lily's head. But I didn't care about Lily, in fact I downright hated her. She always got Haine's attention; she even died in his arms.

I looked at Haine; he wasn't moving. I had only blinked and he was gone. I was the only one left. Our "mother" entered the room and congratulated me, but I knew that it was empty. She only loved Haine. But it was okay, because I loved him too. And I needed to get stronger in order to stand next to Haine, as an equal. Or something else...

(10 years later)

I looked down at Haine. His chest rose and fell in his sleep. This time my eyes remained on his face. "Mother" had told me that he'd become quite handsome. But the word 'handsome' didn't do him any justice.

I pictured myself snuggling up against him, hugging him, kissing him, being with him, body and soul. And Haine recuperating that love. I sighed, if only. I looked back down to see someone leaving the church, and Haine, behind. Haine shifted slightly, but otherwise didn't move. I knew from the lab that Haine was a deep sleeper, unless you got to close.

I jumped down and walked over to the door, opened it, and went in. I sat down in a pew near Haine. Close enough to hear his every breath, but not close enough to wake him. I looked over at his face; you wouldn't even dare to think he was made to be a killing machine.

Suddenly his red eyes popped. I was already gone by the time he looked around for what woke him. But I would be back, back to watch him live his life without me. "See you later, Haine," I whispered.

The door swung shut silently behind me.

~fin~

*END NOTE* I just wanted to write this oneshot for no apparent reason. Every time I read this, it seems as though I sped through it… So, I'm not sure if it was good or not... Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. I typed his up while I was watching "Minute to Win It" during Winter Break just for you guys. Anyway, one down and about 30 more to go! I'm going to clarify something here; Giovanni didn't love Haine at the beginning. At first he just admired him, then he fell in love, and at the end he became obsessed. Don't forget to review! ^.^ Ciao!


End file.
